Marcus Hollowen
Introduction Marcus Hollowen is the oldest son of Borgus Hollowen, the helsmen of the Seven Flags. Marcus Hollowen is a man born with brute force and uses that force to control the sea. At the moment his only goal in life is to find his father and tell him his mothers last words. Other than that he sails for the purpose of maintaining his own freedom. Appearance Marcus is not a muscle bound brute like one would think the son of Borgus would look like. Marcus looks like your average collage student. He has a muscular frame, but is more toward lean muscle than bulk. He wears a white t shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and some black sneakers. When it is cold he can be seen wearing a purple jacket, but most of the time he prefers to not to wear it. Marcus stands six feet tall and weighs about a hundred and seventy five pounds. A lot of people consider this to be a lot of weight, but you have to understand that Marcus is thick boned, literally, and he has lean muscle. This gives him a sturdy look. Personality Marcus is usually a laid back kind of guy that listens before he acts. This calm cool and collective trait is something he inherited from his mother rather than his father. Marcus tries to rule his life on the basics of Logic and Reasoning. Marcus sees the showing of emotions or the idea of making decisions based on emotions to be weak and foolish. This idea comes from his study of his father and other people throughout history. Those who make decision based off how they feel rather than logic always seem to end up with a bad ending. Those who use logic and reasoning seem to come out on top. Marcus even kept his cool when he was originally arrested by the World Government. It was only after he sat down and logically thought out the morals and ideas of the government, and that his imprisonment was unjust did Marcus resist his capture. Despite having a logical mindset Marcus has very low Moral Standards. Now Marcus will not just walk into a house and kill a bunch of people just because, but he is willing to sacrifice the lives of others to achieve his goals. He has no problem setting a hospital on fire just to draw the attention away from a building so he can sneak in. That being said Marcus does have standards. He will never purposely put children in harms way and will go out of his way to defend youth if he sees them in danger. It should be known that Marcus has a strong love for his family. He still loves his father and he loves his nine other sisters. However Marcus has some select words he wants to speak to Borgus and he travels around the world just to deliver them to him. At the same time however Marcus is also hunting down all of his sisters. He needs to make sure that they are all alright. Since the world government came after him he is sure that they will come after them. Many people have a berserk button. Marcus Hollowen's Berserk button is his sisters. If you hurt his sisters you might as well mark yourself as a dead man. Marcus will hunt you down to the ends of the earth to extract his vengeance. The reason for this is both his mother and Borgus. His parents always told him to protect his little sisters and after his mother's death, it came far more important to him. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Marcus Hollowen is a ok swordsmen. He is nothing special, but he does not suck at the same time. The best way to put Marcus is average. His swordsmenship skills are not on the scale were he can cut though giant ships and create flying slashes that look like his mother. Instead Marcus is simply a sword fighter, a person who fights with a sword. If he cut a marine with his blade the sword would cut the guy, but he is not doing any of the special mystical power stuff others swordsmen in one piece can do. However it should be noted that Marcus is not a loser with the blade. His sword techniques are skilled enough that he won't die instantly the moment he comes into contact with a great swordsmen. As a matter of fact he can give a great swordsmen a run for his money with the defensive style he uses with his blade. The only problem with Marcus swordsmenship is truly his lack of a swordsmen spirit. He has no connection to his blade and as a result he does not have the abilities other bladesmen have. Marcus is a warrior rather than a swordsmen. Hand to Hand Combat Marcus fights like his father, a street brawler. He does not have any special style. The only thing of note about Marcus hand to hand fighting is his brute force. Marcus was born stronger than most people. His lanky body can be deceptive. Physical Strength Marcus physical strength is monstrous. When he is perfectly clam and not raging Marcus can pick up a car like it is nothing and toss it around like a body builder throwing a pebble. When Marcus is angry, well that is a entirely different thing. When marcus is angry his strength almost triples. A Angry Marcus can punch put giant and then toss his body across the battlefield like a rag doll. This monster strength is one of the key characteristics that mark him as a Hollowen. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Male Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Pirate Category:Sword User Category:Warrior Category:LordNoodleXIV Main Category:LordNoodleXIV HC Category:Otaku Flames